Birth & Love
by bratitude4eva
Summary: The story of birth and love. Nina Martin and Eddie Miller were always friends. They were in this order: Friends, Lovers, and Friends again. Now Nina's a new mom. What'll life be like? What'll happen between the two? One problem though. Nick is Nina's fiancé, and father of her baby. What'll happen? Read to find out! One-Shot.


**Hi Guys here is my new one-shot!**

**Nick is portrayed by Nick Jonas**

**Read & Review**

**I do not own HOA.**

* * *

><p><span>Eddie's POV<span>

Nina sat down in the hospital bed with her hair in a messy bun and tiny beads of sweat dripping down her forehead. her face scrunched up as another contraction hit. "Eddie, is Nick here yet?"

I stood next to her with my hand in hers. Another contraction hit as she gave my hand a bone crushing squeeze."Nins, I'm sure he'll be here."

She just nodded her head and breathed in and out. Nick is Nina's fiancé and the father of her baby. They've been together for about two years. Nina I used to date throughout high school but broke up after our first two years in college. Soon, a nurse walked in and said "Okay, Miss Martin you're 10 centimeters dilated. It's time to push." She had a scared look on her face. The nurse looked at me as she said "You must be her husband. I need you to get dressed in these scrubs if you're going to stay."

I exchanged a look with Nina and then spoke to the nurse "No, I'm going to be the baby's godfather."

"Well, you need to put these on if you're going to stay" she said as she pushed the clothes towards me."

As I began to walk to the bathroom to change Nina didn't let go of my hand. "Nina, I'll be back in a minute. I promise." She nodded her head as I ran in to the bathroom to change. I literally changed in a quick minute. I walked back out to see a nervous Nina waiting for me to come out. As I approached her she said "Are you sure he's not here yet?"

I nodded my head yes as I out my hand in hers. I kissed her temple as I said "You can do it baby." My eyes went wide after realizing what I just said. Luckily, Nina didn't hear me. The nurse came back in the room and said "Okay, Nina time to push."

I looked at Nina and said "You can break my hand if you want to. I'm here for you."

She gave me a quick smile as she began to push. Soon a small cry replaced Nina's loud screams. "Congrats, Nina you have a beautiful baby boy."

Nina had a huge smile on her face. As the nurse handed the baby to Nina she said "What should we name him?"

"I think that's something that should wait until Nick get's here."

She laughed and said "You're right. I wonder where he is."

"Yeah, but your son is beautiful. He looks just like you."

Nina looked down at him and said "Yeah, but he even has Nick's hazel-green eyes."

I was about to say something, but then Nick busted through the doors. He said "I'm so sorry Nina. Did I miss the birth?"

She glared at him and said "Judging by the baby in my arms, yes."

Seeing that they needed time alone I quickly excused myself, and went out into the hallway. I took out my phone and called all of our old friends from Anubis. Amber picked up first.

* * *

><p><strong>Eddie**_Amber_

_Hey Eddie._

**Amber, Nina just had her baby.**

_Oh my goodness. Really?_

**You guys better get down here and see her baby. It's a boy.**

_Wow. We'll be there soon._

* * *

><p><span>Still Eddie's POV<span>

I turned back around and started to walk towards Nina's hospital room when Nick stormed out with his fists clenched. I wonder what's wrong with him. I walked into the room and stood next to her bed. She caressed him and watched him sleep. I quietly asked "So, what did you name him?"

"Aiden Eddie Martin."

"Eddie?"

"Yeah,you were there when I had Aiden, but Nick didn't like it so he got mad. Then, I said that he missed the birth and that its the least he could do from me. He got even more angry and said that he needed to go for a walk."

"Wow."

"Yeah, but are the others coming?"

"They should be here soon."

Our heads turned and Amber busted through the door along with everyone else from Anubis. I held up my finger making the shh sign and pointed to the sleeping baby. They all took turns looking at and holding the baby. Nick soon came back into the room and he was happier then ever.

Nina's POV

All the guys left the room and it was just me, Amber, Mara, Patricia, and Joy. Joy walked up to me and cooed "He has the most beautiful eyes."

"Yeah, he gets them from his father."

Amber looked at me weirdly and said "Nina, Nick's eyes are brown. Eddie's are more of a hazel-green."

I quickly looked down at Aiden expecting for him to become the new center of attention. Amber gasped. "Nina, is Aiden Eddie's?"

I slowly nodded my head yes as I felt all eyes on me. Mara said "Nina, you have to tell him. How long have you known?"

"About 9 months."

"Oh my god Nina you have to tell him!" said Joy

"I know, I know. I just never had the heart to. Plus, Nick thinks Aiden is his."

"Which gives you more of a reason to come clean!" exclaimed Amber.

* * *

><p><span>3rd Person POV<span>

It's been a week since Aiden's birth and Nina still hasn't told neither Nick or Eddie the truth. Nina was in her and Nick's house, and she was in Aiden's room watching over him. "How's the new mommy?"

Nina turned around to see Eddie standing in the doorway with a smirk on his face. He walked towards her with his hands in his pockets. "Nins, c'mon he's sleeping. Amber told me that you've been up here for hours. If you come downstairs with me, and leave him to sleep I'll make you your favorite."

Nina gave a skeptical look and asked "A peanut butter and jelly sandwich with the crusts cut off?"

He smiled and said "Would there be any other way?"

Nina turned on the baby monitor and took the extra one with her as she Eddie went downstairs. Nina sat down on a barstool in the kitchen and waved her hands at Eddie signaling for him to get started. He finished in about ten minutes since he made one for himself too. They sat down in the living room with their sandwiches in their hands and ate. They both woke up about 30 minutes later since they both fell asleep.

Nina woke up first and pushed Eddie to wake him up. "Eddie, get your lazy ass up."

He got up and he was still half asleep. "Babe, I'm up." Nina didn't catch what he said, but Eddie realized what he said and then quickly ran upstairs to Aiden's room in way to hide his now red face. Nina slowly made her way up the stairs to see Eddie holding Aiden. She thought Eddie is really getting along with his son. In Nina's mind all the guilt was telling her to tell him the truth.

"Eddie?"

"Yeah?"

"You're really great with him."

"Yeah, I was hoping to be great with my own godson."

"There is a problem with that sentence."

"What? Did I say something wrong?"

"No, its just that- You know what? Never mind."

"Nina, you can tell me _anything."_

"It's just that you're _too _good with him."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean like a father good."

Eddie just stood there with a puzzled look on his face until the words registered in his mind. He looked down at the tiny baby in his arms as he said "I'm not mad, but why didn't you tell me?"

Nina started pacing around the room while twiddling her thumbs. "Well, remember when me and Nick had that really big fight and I came over to your house comfort?"

"Yeah."

"That's the night Aiden was conceived. Then, me and Nick made up and had make up sex, so he thought that the baby was his. I saw how happy he was about having kid and I couldn't bear to tell him that the baby wasn't his. I was just scared."

Eddie just nodded his head and put Aiden in the crib. They heard the front door open and close and Nick's voice run through the house. As Nick made his way upstairs Nina and Eddie started having a conversation with their eyes. The conversation was pretty much with Eddie urging Nina to tell Nick the truth, and Nina just trying to put it off.

Eddie's POV

I'm a father. I watched my own son be born. He even has my name. This is all so much. I was still staring at Nina when Nick entered Aiden's room. He came over to his crib and said "There's my boy. I swear you get cuter and cuter everyday."

I looked at Nina again urging her to tell Nick the truth. She slowly nodded her head realizing that I was right. She walked behind Nick and put her hand on his shoulder as she said "Nick, can we go talk in the other room?" He nodded his head and they left the room to step out into the hallway.

Nina's POV  
><span>

"So what did you need to talk about?" I sighed and began to look down at the floor. Suddenly it became the most interesting thing in the world. "It's about Aiden."

"What about him?" Nick's face showed signs of worry. It's just so hard to look him in the eyes. My eyes began to water as I spoke with a quivery voice "You're not Aiden's father. Aiden's father is-"

"Is it Eddie?" Nick looked at me with tears rolling down his pale cheeks. I reached to hug him and said "I'm so sorry." He pushed my hands away and said with a deep growl "Don't touch me. You need to be gone when I get back."

He stormed out and I flinched when I heard the front door slam. I walked back into Aiden's room and saw Eddie holding Aiden looking expectantly at the door. I walked towards Eddie and said "I'm going to need a place to stay. Do you think me and Aiden could stay with you?"

Eddie looked into my eyes and said "Of course. There's nothing I'd want more. After all, the woman that I love gave me the best thing ever. My son." He leaned in to kiss me and our lips touched. The kiss got deeper and deeper. It was to make up for those two years of lost kisses and love.

* * *

><p><strong>5 Years Later<strong>

* * *

><p><span>3rd Person POV<span>

"Nina it's ok just breathe." said Eddie

He and Nina were in a hospital once again going through the one thing that brought them together, the birth of a child. In the past five years Aiden has grown and Nina and Eddie got married. Now, Nick is a close family friend. Eddie's phone began to ring and on the caller ID it said Jerome.

**Eddie/**_Jerome_

**Hello?**

_Daddy?_

**Hey Aiden. Where's Uncle Jerome?**

_He's on the potty. He said I can call you. When are you and mommy coming home?_

**Well, we don't know right now, but tomorrow you can come see your new baby sister.**

_Okay._

**Alright, Aiden I have to go right now. Mommy needs me. We'll see you soon. Okay?**

_Okay. Bye daddy!_

**Bye Aiden.**

"Alright Nina, the doctor said it's time to push. Are you ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be."

Nina began to push and then a small cry went through the entire room. That was the night that Rebecca Jade Miller was born. Now, this has really become a story of Birth & Love.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank You for reading!<strong>

**Please review and check out my other stories!**


End file.
